Trips to kioshi
by Melgirl12
Summary: While Korra and Mako have their scean outside Bolin is meeting an old friend of korra's an old friend who also happens to be a very attractive very skilled earthbender. WARNING VERY FLUFFLY I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT THOUGH and it takes long to update
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: EXTRA LARGE AMOUNT OF FLUFF NO DRAMA JUST FLUFF**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and the oc people

Trips to Kioshi

Chapter 1: Background

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

(No one's pov)

It was a warm day…well for the South Pole. News of the war between benders and nonbenders came with each ship. The one last night had brought terrible news saying that benders were having to go underground in search of safety and that the equality where planning to take over in the next week.

Some people chose to believe it others thought it was just pure rumors. Regardless they took many precautions getting ready to defend their home. There was still very few benders to protect them in the south.

There were 34 water benders 13 fire benders and only 3 earth benders. One of these earth benders was only an adopted child and could not fight yet (at least that's what her parents said). The child in question was also a girl and an old friend of the avatar.

This girl was currently sitting in the avatars old room at the facility where avatar Korra learned three elements. She was on the bed worrying about Korra with her other two friends who were also friends of the avatar.

They had stayed up all night worrying for their friend. Each still couldn't believe that she had left for Republic city without saying goodbye a few months ago. It still felt like Lee should be helping her get ready to take her fire test.

The three friends Lee, Jane, and Kya had come to know the Avatar by getting her out of the compact every Friday since Korra was eight. They had heard that Korra was not allowed out of the facility except to go on short walks with guards. They had found that a complete waste of a childhood and began to brake her out on Fridays to have a bit of fun.

Soon though they got her out on other days too and would take her to village parties. Like sing a longs around a large fire. Korra would disguise herself as a girl named Jasmine on these trips as to not draw suspicion. This eventually was found out by the white lotus and after much debating on the 10 year old Avatars part they allowed her to keep going out.

The rest was history they became the four friends learning and teaching each other new bending skills. They grew like that racing each other sparing together.

Then one day when Kya, the earth bender, was twelve she found something extraordinary.

Kya had gotten a pet shirishu or a giant mole rat as they and more regularly called for her birthday and had went on a little ride in the water. Well during the little swim she had fallen asleep on the shirishu who had continued to swim.

A thump woke her up half an hour later and she found she had landed on an island. It was much warmer there and had a lot more earth than the South Pole. A quick ride around told her it was deserted. Then it clicked this was Kioshi island!

She had read about Kioshi in a scroll from one of her mother's shelves. Kioshi Island had once been a part of the earth kingdom but Avatar Kioshi separated it with bending because someone had tried to take over her land.

When the war with fire benders had started a lot of water benders had taken refuge there hiding as nonbenders. They lied and never told their children what they were but people figured it out and just stayed in hiding till the end of the war when they moved back to the South Pole. After that the population was very small and to continue living the rest of the people moved to the South Pole too.

Kya spent the rest of the day bending and training there. She just loved how much earth there was there it felt much more…..natural than the ice and snow of the South Pole.

The only things she had to bend there were parts of houses (witch the villagers did not like) and the earth pad Korra used to train and even that wasn't as deep as she would like. Oh, and she had the metal bracelet that had been her blood grandmother's. Still that was really advanced and even when she could metal bend a little it was extremely hard to do. So she normally left it in the bracelet form her grandmother had preferred.

When it got dark and she had practically doubled her skill she got back on her new pet that she had decided to name Kio and rode back to the south pole. When she got there her overprotective mother and father had gotten into a big fuss over where she had been. Her friends had been worried too.

By the time she had told them of Kioshi her father was ecstatic. To get earth they had it shipped from Republic city to make the houses in the south more permanent. So being one of the only two adult earth benders he had a lot to do and if they could get supplies faster that would benefit their family greatly.

Her mother wasn't as sure being a nonbender and her friend June didn't like the idea either. She guessed June really liked the South Pole so much because of all the snow and water. Kya was so excited about her new found discovery though that her mother eventually gave in and said she could go to Kioshi when she wanted.

For the next few weeks all Kya did was go to Kioshi to train. Occasionally she would stay overnight if her mother had given her permission to. She even fixed up one of the old houses there to stay at night. Eventually she dusted the big training room where the Kioshi warriors had trained and the shrine to Kioshi that had all been forgotten. It was like her own little city where she could do whatever she wanted. There were even different types of fruit trees so she had plenty to eat.

After a while though her friends got annoyed they missed not having their earth bender around so she invited them to Kioshi with her. This annoyed June who all but hated Kioshi. Sure it was still surrounded by water but she didn't like not always having an unlimited supply of bending power with her at all times like when they went to the village houses.

Lee who even though was a fire bender and could always bend still agreed with June. That was when Kya started thinking he might like June as more than a friend. Plus they were all almost a year and a half older than her they might be more interested in that stuff than her.

Korra seemed to like Kioshi so they kept coming for a while but slowly she had to train more and more so there wasn't time for a thirty minute trip. Eventually it was just Kya going again so she stopped going as much to spend more time with her friends.

Life continued on like this the friends spending time together with Kya's occasional disappearances to Kioshi. Until one day when Korra was just about 16 she left.

She had mastered the first three of her elements and was determined to get the fourth done. What she didn't know was going to republic city would get her put in middle of a war. They heard news each day from ships and each day it was worse.

Eventually Kya started to escape by going to Kioshi. It was like her safe hole. It was where it could be just her and her bending. The rest of the world just disappeared then. There was no weight on her heart there and she loved the relief.

Today though her parents had kept her in the South Pole saying her friends needed her and it wouldn't be safe on Kioshi.

So there she was in Korra's old room waiting for news from one of the white lotus. She did find that in all the time she wasn't there though that her suspicions as a child where correct and Jane and Lee had gotten together. They sat and waited for what felt like hours till one of the white lotus, Harku came bursting through the door.

"She is safe" he said panting and the friends all gave a sigh of relief "In fact she has defeated Amon the war is over" This caused them to burst in cheers. "But in the process she lost all her bending but her newfound air" that shut them up "and she in in the healers room with Katara as we speak" in a heartbeat they were off to the healer room to see Korra.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

I warned you. Pretty fluffy huh? It's just I had the idea when I was showering and couldn't resist.

If you read and are mad because you wanted drama well I warned you **do not** give me flames.

I am just shocked I did this because earlier I didn't want to write anything especially not the other story I am doing that is a Percy Jackson. All because this rude guest user said my story sucked when I had told people that, that specific chapter was kind of a filler chapter and they could skip to a certain part in it. They just didn't listen so it's their fault.

R R

Rock on Melgirl


	2. Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC and plot

_**THE FLUFF CONTINUES.**_

Chapter two: First Trip

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

(Kya's pov now)

I ran just ahead of the other two trying desperately to get my legs to go faster. When the three of us burst into the waiting room Tenzin stopped us immediately saying Korra needed it to be calm. He introduced us to Korra's three friends from republic city and left us to talk with them.

From the look of it the guy with the red scarf, Mako, was a fire bender then the girl next to him, Assami, was either not a bender or maybe a fire bender.

The last guy looked the part of an earth bender unlike me. I had to wear a blue parka along with the seal fur blue pants and whale skin boots to keep warm. The only green was the beads I liked wearing in my long black hair that I had in a ponytail with green hair tie. I wore an old earth bender gi under my parka but I only took the coat off on Kioshi even in my home in was too cold. He though cold looking had on a new earth gi with matching belt. Even his eyes were a brighter green than mine.

At that moment Korra burst in putting on her parka and ran out into the snow Jane tried to move toward her but Mako got there first going after her and Tenzin stopped the rest of us. After a few minutes the adult air bender went after them before coming in again a minute later telling us that Korra needed to be alone.

The room began to have a quiet murmur of conversations. I then found the only people not talking was the other earth bender ,Bolin , and I the only ones not talking and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey" I said coming to sit next to him on the floor.

"Hey" he said with a large grin looking relived to have someone to speak to.

"So how did you meet Korra?" I asked.

He told me how he had gotten her out of trouble and how and why he was a pro bender all very enthusiastically it turned into telling me basically everything that had happened while Korra was in Republic city and some of his background when he mentioned that my mom was chief of police I stopped him.

"WHAT?" I asked incredulous.

He looked surprised but repeated "I said Lin Bei Fong the chief of police got replaced then got her bending taken away when she was helping the….

"Wait my mom was chief of police! And she got her bending taken." I repeated shocked.

"What?" he asked pretty shell shocked.

"My mother is Lin Bei Fong I was put into adoption when I was six and when my mom was sure I was a sufficient earth bender and could bend a little metal" I told him "And the main reason she put me into adoption was because she couldn't pay for my needs when her mother died and they lowered her pay."

"If it makes you feel better she only had the job a little while then had to spend it on medical bills when she got hurt."

"She's hurt?"

"Not anymore" he said shaking his hands "she got a lot better actually she is on her way here" he informed me.

"Here?" I asked

"Yeah to see Korra" he said

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. With everything I had been through in my lifetime I just needed to get away from this. But I wanted someone with me this time. I needed someone who could pull me back to reality when I needed it.

Changing the subject completely I asked "Do you want to go somewhere and spar?"

"I guess" he said "but um…. I'm an earth bender and well ….. There isn't really a lot of earth here"

"I know I could tell" I said gesturing to the clothing "I'm an earth bender too" I told him "and I've fixed that problem. See there is an island a short way off where I practice. Wanna go?" I said standing and offering him a hand to help him up

"Is it warmer there?" he asked taking my hand and standing up with a grin.

"A ton" I answered.

"Sounds great just let me tell Assami where I'm going so she can tell Mako when he gets back with Korra." He said with that huge goofy smile that had come to be more familiar to me than the back of my hand in just a bit of talking with him.

He came back less than ten seconds later and the girl Assami looked like she wanted to stop him but we were out in the snow before she could.

We started walking to the village in a comfortable silence to get Kio. He looked really cold but I knew even if I offered the parka I had wouldn't be big enough so I suggested we run.

We got faster and in no time were weaving in between houses and children who were out playing after the news of the ended war. In record time we were walking into my house.

After telling me to stay put my parents had gone on a bit of a trip to the earth kingdom for a few days to get some of my dad's family last night. (They wouldn't let me come though saying it was too dangerous.) When they had heard about how serious it was getting they knew that we needed more benders down here and my relatives where happy to comply. So the house was empty.

"Is this where you live?" he asked

"Yeah I figured we could grab you a coat before we left and some hot lemonade"

"Hot Lemonade?" he asked "I thought it was coco"

"It is but coco beans aren't easy to get here. There is a lemon tree on Kioshi though. So I sell lemons and some other fruits from there to the villagers" I said putting a kettle on the stove to warm. "I'm actually saving up to go to republic city and then travel the Earth kingdom."

"That sounds cool I've always wanted to go to Omashu and Ba Sing Sae".

"Yeah but by the time I earn enough I'll be twenty and I'm only fifteen now" I explained grabbing one of my dad's old parkas from the closet and throwing it to him.

Then looking at his thin pants and shoes I decided to get him a bit more covering.

"I'm going to go get something" I said running upstairs to my parent's bedroom. I flung open the closet door and got the old pair of seal pants and boots my dad had used when he was a teen first coming to the South Pole with my grandfather who was the first earth bender to come to the South Pole.

Before going back down I went to my room and grabbed my too big pair of mittens that had the fingers cut off. I went back down and tossed the clothing to Bolin who had not yet put on the parka.

"Here go put all that on it'll keep you warm and the bathroom is over there" I said pointing to a door under the staircase.

He left to change and I finished making the lemonade and poured it into a thermos. Then I put a bit of fish dumplings to boil so we could have a snack. By the time he got out I had that in a thermos too and was putting it all in my bag.

He walked out still smiling but had done a few things wrong so I went to help.

"Here" I said turning the gloves so his fingers were in the right holes. "And you tuck the pants into the boots so neither are quite as big" I explained tucking one pant leg in. Overall everything was a bit large on him but that was better than too small.

"Thanks Kya it's **freezing** down here"

"Actually it's below freezing" I laughed "but don't thank me you probably would get frost bite in the other cloths"

"Yeah I _was _supposed to leave those on underneath right?" he asked

"Of course"

"Good I didn't want to do that again"

"Alright ready to go meet Kio?"

"I thought we were going to spar on Kioshi?" he asked looking confused.

"Of course we are but how did you expect to get there if not on a giant mole-rat!?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Giant mole-rat!"

"Yeah but the technical term is shirishu" I told him "The day I got my shirishu –whose name is Kio after Kioshi- was the day I accidentally landed on Kioshi"

"So how long does it take to get there?" he asked me as we walked back outside to the stable where Kio stayed.

"Not long almost half an hour but on a good day twenty-three minutes" I answered him

"Well how long are we staying there?" he really liked asking things.

"We could stay all day it's only about nine but since you're the guest we'll head back whenever you want" I would prefer to stay the night though.

"How long do you normally stay?" another question.

"Actually I would stay all day maybe overnight in one of the deserted houses"

It went on like that all the way to the stables. He would ask me something about Kioshi and I would answer.

"Hey buddy" I said rubbing Kio "did you miss me boy?" then turning to Bolin I said "Kio this it Bolin he's going to let you sniff him alright"

"Sniff me!"

"Yeah shirishu are blind they see by smelling" I informed him "If he had just a whiff of even something of yours he could hunt you down anywhere in the world you were" I said looking at Bolin but still petting Kio. "Just hold your hand up to his nose" Bolin did so hesitantly and Kio gave him a little lick

"That tickled"

"It means he likes you" I said putting a blanket on Kio's back before putting the saddle on "You know he wasn't always this big when I got him he was Naga's size now he's half a flying bison!" it was true I had to stand on a stool now to get the stuff on him. I got practically a foot taller by now too.

"That's good because when Mako and I would ride with Korra it was really hard to stay on" As he spoke I got on the last buckle and climbed on Kio's back.

"Well climb up Bolin"

"Are you sure?" he said hesitating.

"Yes, I've been doing this for four years now" I replied giving him a hand to help him up.

He got on the stool and was a little shakily but he took my hand and got on fine.

"See it wasn't bad" I told him scratching Kio's head

Turning all the way around I took the reins and said 'GO'. With that Kio took off in a slow trot out of the stable and into the snow. We went over the hill that flock of penguin liked and into the water in between two cliffs. There was other ways to get there without as much ice but this was the quickest.

I turned around and leaned on Kio's had and saw that Bolin was clutching one side of the saddle. He looked petrified,

"Relax" I told him "He's swimming now it'll be fine" He loosened his grip and took off one hand smiling shakily at me.

As we rode there Bolin asked me about growing up in the South Pole and I gladly told him anything he wanted to know. I told him stories from my childhood that made us laugh and in turn he told me of his pro bending matches. I found Bolin was an easy person to talk to and in no time we were on Kioshi.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Nothing really to say but Reviews are greatly appreciated.

R R

Rock on Melgirl


	3. Tripping and tears

Disclaimer: why would I write on _fan_ fiction if I owned it

**Flufflyness ahead**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**Tripping**

Bolin's Pov

I was in awe. I mean really who wouldn't be. First I come with one of my best friends to the South Pole to see if she can get her bending back. Then I come to find while she lived down here she had three best friends of her own that I had never heard of. _Then_ I find out that one of them is a cute earth bender girl a little younger than me , who is easy to talk to, has a good sense of humor, and is already inviting me somewhere to go alone with her.

She even took me to her place and gave me something warmer to wear and introduced me to her giant mole rat. It so far has been a very interesting day. To top it off it wasn't even 10:00 am yet. Now I was clutching a saddle with one hand for fear of falling into the icy water and my death still talking to Kya who looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly she announced "Here we are" and I looked around to find we had landed on the beach of an island.

Kya slid off the saddle just as I let a load "Who-o this place is great" out and slid off after her.

"Yeah that's what I thought the first time I landed here. Follow me" she said taking my hand and staring to run.

I went with her trying to keep up with her long legs. She ran all the way up the narrow path that she had obviously worn down to the deserted village and led me into one of the houses close to the large building at the end.

"In here" she told me

As I entered I noticed the place had been cleaned of dust and for abandoned looked quite used. There was a spare mitten lying on the couch, tons of scrolls on earth bending lying around, a parka hanging off a kitchen chair and other things strewn around the downstairs room.

"This is the house I picked out to pretty much use when I come down here. Upstairs is the bed room and a small terrace" she said nodding towards the steps.

Then she began to take off her parka and I looked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"You're changing aren't you?"

"No I keep my earth gi on underneath " she replied

"Oh" I said turning back around.

"I have pants on under this too" she said smiling as she removed her boots and seal pants.

Underneath she wore a simple old style earth gi. It had the plan beige wraparound shirt with green sleeves that ended with a large leather belt. Then on her bottom were green pants and beige I guess you could say flap coming out from under the belt on her front and back. She wore no shoes.

"My mom insists on making the same old gi for me every time I get too large for my old ones but I like them and the let me move so I'm okay with it"

I just kinda stood in shock. That was an exact replica of the earth gi avatar Aang's friend Toph wore as a child. I knew because the gi was on display in a museum in republic city.

"I know why" I told her.

"You do?" she asked surprised

"Yea" then I proceeded to tell her about the gi and her grandmother who she had obviously never known was such a big part of the last war.

"Man, I never knew any of that." She said then looked up at me "Thank you"

"My pleasure" I answered.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked me.

"A bit"

"Go ahead and take off the parka we can just leave all the stuff here"

"Alright" I said taking off the heavy coat and other warm materials while she walked over to the kitchen and filled a jug with water then dropped her bag on a wooden chair. She held the large jug in the air by bending; the jug itself being made of clay.

When I finished removing all unnecessary clothing I followed her outside to a nearby orchard.

There had got to be ten different plant types. It was like an ultimate garden. There were apple, orange, and lemon, trees just in front along with some small patches of strawberries and bushes of blueberries in a little clearing. After that was 30 moon berry trees with a mango tree here or there. Then came along some raspberry and blackberry bushes. Not to mention the grape vines that hung from other trees. There were others too I just don't have time to name.

She walked along and used the jug to water the smaller plants that the trees kept from getting water.

"This is where I come when I get hungry" she told me as she watered a small moon berry tree. "I figure I owe the plants since I eat and sell so many of them. At this rate if I wanted I could stay here forever but I would miss the water tribe food and wouldn't be able to live without meat" she said laughing.

I smiled and laughed along with her knowing very well that neither could I. When the pot was empty she turned to me.

"If you're hungry just pick whatever you want to eat. I'm going to put up my jug and then I'll come get you to take you to the places I normally practice" Without waiting for a reply she ran off in the direction we had come from occasionally pushing up off the earth and making her steps much larger.

I just shrugged and walked over to the nearest mango tree. It had been a while since I had last eaten and mangos were not a common thing in republic city. So I enjoyed sitting against the tree to enjoy my food.

Kya took little to no time at all to get back. Seeing that I wasn't even halfway into my mango she picked her-self some moon berries and sat down next to me. We sat in comfortable silence just eating and enjoying the time away from the ice and snow of the South Pole.

It was so strange here. I felt like there was no weight on my solders. Like I was completely free, the energy of the island helped too. I could sense all the power I had here. It was my element, and while I was in it I was invincible.

_That must be why she liked coming here _I thought. She must have been through a lot in the past months thinking that at any given time her home could be attacked. Plus the extra worry for her friend who was half a globe away.

I finished my mango and Kya tossed the rest of her berries into her mouth and we began to walk again.

Kya's pov

"Do you know how to go quicker with earth bending?" I asked when we were about halfway to where I usually trained.

"Uh… If you mean do that thing that you were doing earlier with the earth pushing you up I don't know how but it seems easy enough"

"That's not what I meant" I had been referring to basically pushing you up higher by earth under your feet then running and making the earth move with you. Normally it took me no less than one minute to get there but like this it could take twenty.

"Oh then what did you mean?" he asked me.

I explained to him how it worked and what to do before giving a little demonstration. He was obviously too used to only chucking earth disks because he was very shaky when he first tried. Eventually, he got it and we went much faster getting there in mere seconds.

I turned to look at him and found him with his mouth hanging open speechless. I guess it was pretty impressive I thought looking at him. The area I had cleared had obviously used to be mountains. And when it started out it was three of them actually. As I progressed in my bending I would flatten more and more of them till I had a practice area the size of my village.

One the other side were mountains and a small river that stood out compared to the large stretch of flat land. The mountains of course were also very used looking because every time it rained I would make my way to one of their peaks and slide down in the mud steering with my bending.

I walked a bit into the area and looked back.

"You're going to choke on a fly" I told him and he promptly shut his mouth.

"Did you do all this?" he asked spreading his arms and gesturing toward the land in front of him.

I just nodded my head and asked "So are we going to spar or not?"

He came over and I immediately tripped him as soon as he was in his stance.

"Oww" he moaned rubbing his but.

"Sorry I should have warned you that I'm not going easy" I said helping him up.

"Its fine I guess I'm just not used to having whatever is under me popping out."

"That's pretty much my fighting style"

He just grinned and said "Well then we aren't leaving till I have beaten you at least once and you can't go easy on me" I looked him in the eye and knew that he was completely serious and if I went easy he would be able to tell.

Our day went on like that only taking one brake to go eat the dumplings and lemonade before coming right back and doing it again. Each time I beat him. Except for a few when I wasn't trying my best and every time I did he spotted it.

It was getting dark and Bolin was getting up to go again.

"Bolin I really think we should go back people will start to worry"

"No" and I knew that was final.

So I got into position and went to kick the earth up toward him and knock him down when I fell. The earth under me had moved and caused me to trip. I looked up at him in shock. This time it was my turn for my mouth to drop.

The last time any earth bender had beaten me I was just thirteen and that was the only other earth bender in the South Pole (not my dad). Who had almost fallen unconscious at the end of our fight and had 30 years of experience under his belt.

Bolin just had this goofy grin on his face as he looked down at me.

He held out his hand and said "I'm sorry I should have warned you I wouldn't go easy"

I took his hand and we walked the slow way back to Kio talking about our strategies.

It took us a good hour and fifteen minutes to get back to the healer room. That was empty. So we went looking at the facility and found a kind of party going on.

"What the heck." I said looking around. Everyone looked so happy. Shouldn't they all be at home saddened by the loss of many people's bending and not to mention loss of the avatar's fire earth and water powers?

Bolin's older brother, Mako, came over to us with Korra's hand in his.

"Bo where the heck have you been?" he said to his brother. "Assami just told me that you were going somewhere with one of Korra's old friends and everyone starts telling me that you're on an island sparring with somebody named Kya." He looked really worried and I felt a bit guilty and spoke up.

"I'm Kya" Mako turned to me "And I'm sorry, I figured we could get away for a while" he seemed to cool down considerably.

"Well we have good news" said Korra and our attention turned to her.

She then explained how she had got back her bending and would be able to give it back.(along with the fact that she and Mako were now dating) Then she told me my mom had already gotten hers back. Which meant she was here. Then Mako went on to say how he had made plans for Bolin, Assami and him to stay in the South Pole with Korra for two weeks.

"…Like a vacation" he finished.

"Cool" stated Bolin with that grin.

Mako and Korra walked off to speak with Tenzin. I spotted my mother talking to my parents and made my way over. Bolin followed behind me.

When I reached them I simply stated "You guys are back"

Lin turned and looked at me in shock and my dad said "Well there you are we were just talking about your excelled earth bending." I just stared at Lin.

"Honey do you remember Mrs. Bei Fong she's your blood mother." Said my mom

"I remember her" I stated coldly. And I did. I remembered that expressionless face and she watched me go on the dock. Without a sign of sadness at seeing her only child go.

"Well why don't you two go around back and spar a bit you could catch up a bit" said my dad

"I've had enough sparring for today" and with that I stalked off not caring about the stunned expression on Lin's face.

I went off to the food and got a bowl full of noodles for dinner before heading off to the water bending room where Korra had learned to heal. I sat in the darkness eating my noodles and in a minute or so Bolin came walking in carrying a bowl of shrimp dumplings.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me in the window lit room.

"Hey" I replied glumly

"I saw that thing with your mom" he stated "Why didn't you want to go catch up with her?"

"It's just that when I last saw her we didn't get off on a good foot" I told him.

"When did you last see her?"

"When she sent me off to the south pole" I had never told anyone this before.

"But I thought she put you into adoption because she couldn't pay for your needs"

"She did"

"Then you shouldn't be mad with her"

"Its not that" I told him "It was her face"

"I get that she has some scars but what does that have to do with it?"

"No it's just that" I hesitated "When she saw me off she looked like she didn't care. Like it didn't matter to her that I wasn't going to be a part of her life anymore" I was almost in tears and that was big because I _never_ cried, not even the time I broke my nose.

"Hey" he said wiping off the first tear that fell. "It's all right I bet she had a reason because no one could leave you without being upset" I smiled. It all just seemed too girly for me.

I wiped off the tears and told him I was good. We each ate some noodles and dumplings before heading out and going separate ways for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Review please

Rock on, Melgirl


	4. hiatus

okay it has been forever since I updated and I am sorry if you thought this was an update it's just I have a massive case of writer's block on this. Nothing wants to come to my brain on how to make it a better more interesting story, in other words not so fluffly. Still poofy but not as much. So at the moment it is on **_temporary_** _**hiatus**___until something comes to mind or one of you guys send me some ideas. (preferably through pm) I hope it is not a long hiatus but it was just way too long for an update so I didn't want to have ya'll sitting there waiting because I have done it and it is hell


End file.
